Poisonous lies
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Erol takes Keira out to lunch and he's determined to have Keira all to himself... Prequel to Refections.


Tittle: Poisonous lies

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I don't own Jak or Daxter, neither do you…unless you're the people from Naughty Dog or Sony entertainment…

Rating: G

Game: Jak II. During the game. Between Jak and Keira uniting and them both fighting.

Summery: Jak and Keira just reunited. Erol takes Keira out for lunch and put in a bad word for Jak. Short fic.

Note: This is just a prequel to the fight that Keira and Jak has.

--------------------------

Erol entered the race garage. He neatened himself up and smooth out his hair.

"Keira?" he called

The shadow behind the curtain faced him. It grew bigger then a head popped out from behind the curtains. The sweet smile, the large green eyes, aqua smooth hair…

"Oh, hello Erol" Keira said cheerfully

"Still working on your secret vehicle project, I see" Erol commented

"Oh yes. Lots of work to do" Keira sighed

"Oh well in that case… we'll can go out to lunch some other time" Erol as turning away

"Wait!" Keira cried

Erol smiled then turned back to Keira acting in a surprised face.

"I mean, I guess can spare a few hours. After all it isn't that urgent" she said sheepishly

"Perfect!" Erol smiled, "I have the perfect place, you'll love it!"

Erol held out his arm. Keira lightly took it and they headed out of the garage and outside the stadium to Erol's Patrol vehicle. Erol took the steering wheel as Keira sat in the passenger side. Soon they were off. After a short ride in Erol's red cruiser they stopped in front of a building. It looked identical to other buildings in the stadium area.

"Come inside" Erol urged

He grabbed her hand and led her inside. Keira gasped, as the inside was completely different to the outside. Red carpet laid on the floors as white marble covered the walls, oil paintings of important people hung variously on walls. The rooms were lit up in a brightly shinny way. A receptionist met Erol.

"The usual table sir?" the receptionist asked

"Yes, table for two" Erol looked at Keira when he said it

"Yes sir, right this way" the receptionist nodded

They passed other tables and rich people dinning on the rich food. Keira looked at them intently as she passed. The receptionist led them up the stairs to a fairly large room. Keira gasped as she saw a large window that held a great view. Like a little child at a candy store she ran to the window and marvelled at the view.

Erol turned to the receptionist, "Bring a bottle of your best red wine. Make it quick, I don't like to be waiting"

"Yes sir" the receptionist nodded quickly knowing the second in command's charm switched off

The man left. Erol approached Keira switching his charm on.

"I know it's not the view from the palace but it's better than most" Erol said

Keira turned and smiled, "It's perfect"

Erol smiled back and gestured to the seat, "Shall we?"

Erol pulled a chair back. Keira sat in it and Erol pushed her in before taking his own seat on the other side.

"This is nice" Keira sighed

"Yes, I picked it myself. I bring wome-important people all the time" Erol stumbled

"Wow, what sort of important people?" Keira asked

"You know, executives, directors…mainly its business orientated but this lunch is just you and me," Erol said lightly

"Cool"

A waiter appeared with a bottle of wine. He popped it open and poured wine into the glasses. After the waiter put the wine back into a bucket with ice he pulled out a notepad.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"Ah yes. I'll have the Eel squid with salad and…" Erol began

"I'll just have vegetables with gravy" Keira finished

The waiter nodded as he scribbled the notes down, "It will be here with in five minutes"

After he quickly made himself scarce. Erol looked at Keira.

"This is the finest restaurant in Haven City and you order vegetables with gravy?" Erol asked surprised

Keira gave an amused smile, "I'm vegetarian. A little gravy never hurt any body"

Erol smiled. He took a sip of wine

"I wish Jak could see this" she sighed looking out the window

Erol sprayed the mouth full of wine everywhere, "Jak?"

Keira looked surprised at his sudden behaviour.

"Yeah, my friend. He loves heights. Sometimes me and him would hike up mountains and watch the view for hours" Keira sighed remembering memories long ago

"He's dangerous" Erol growled, "And an outlaw"

Keira looked at him stunned. His charm had changed into sudden spitefulness. Erol noticed and tried to recover.

"Oh I mean that I _heard_ he was dangerous. He's committed many crimes while being here," Erol said smoothly

"Jak? He's not dangerous and it's not like Jak to commit crimes. Though he does work for Krew…"

Erol couldn't believe the one he loves was a friend of his mortal enemy. He'll soon put an end to that.

"Didn't you hear?" Erol asked, his volume went low

"Here what?" Keira asked puzzled

Erol leaned across the table, Keira following his actions. Erol looked around to see anyone was hearing and looking around the empty room. Then he looked at Keira.

"He killed many of my men. A feat that is not easily achieved" Erol told her, "Those who survived came back with stories that he can turn into a monster"

Keira laughed, "Jak? No way…"

"He's been altered with Dark Eco and every time he gets angry and changes into this monster" Erol slid a photo across the table

Keira took the photo and looked at it. If she didn't see the picture she wouldn't believed it. Then again Daxter said something about the Baron doing something to Jak and Jak having anger issues.

"Did the Baron do this?" she asked

"Yes, unfortunately I was unable to stop it. The Baron is head strong in these matters," Erol said smoothly

Keira sighed. Erol saw the disappointment on her face. He lifted her chin with his finger.

"Don't be sad. This is lunch. _Our_ lunch. I'm sure your friend can take care of himself" he turned on the charm

She smiled. The waiter came in with the plates of food. They enjoyed their lunch together.

The End 

--------------------------

Reviews welcome.


End file.
